Sorry
by children of the Revolution
Summary: Something happened at the Kokubunjiresidence, and Shinbo regrets it. Shounenai, as in boyxboy love.


Title: Sorry

Author: children of the Revolution

Fandom: Chobits

Disclaimer: Clamp made 'Chobits'. I could never draw like that...

Warnings: Shounen-ai, but if you read the summary, you should know that already...

Rating: Pg-13

Chapter: One-shot 

Authors note: Hmm...No, not really. Just the usual, Read & Review. :)

-

He wandered down the empty streets. When he walked this way earlier that evening, he had been so happy. Now the only feeling he felt was confusion. 'I mean, never mind that he's a boy, I could live with that, but he's twelve. Twelve! I can't be in a relationship with a twelve-year-old! That's just wrong!'

It was a good thing no one was out, he could have walked into a wall without noticing it. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at Minoru's home.

There hadn't been anything unusual about the first four hours. They had just talked, about safe things. Persocoms and school.

Then, when the clock on the wall struck ten, things began to go wrong. They went out on more dangerous topics. Feelings and such.

Shinbo wasn't sure of how or why they had began talking about Minoru's sister, but they had.

He desperately wanted to just undo and forget the things that happened next, but he had no such luck. His mind played the scene over and over and over again.

Minoru had broke down and cried. At first Shinbo just sat there, shocked. Minoru wasn't usually one to show his feelings to others. Then, since he didn't know what else to do, he had put his arms around the younger boy.

After some time, Minoru's sobs had faded away, but Shinbo hadn't removed his arms. Minoru had looked up in surprise. They had looked into each other's eyes. One minute, two minutes, three.

Neither had looked away. Four minutes, five. It felt a bit weird to look into someone's eyes for so long, but he just couldn't tear his gaze away.

He had reached up a hand to Minoru's face and brushed away the remaining tears. Then the hand had stayed there, cupped around Minoru's cheek. Minoru's eyes had widened a bit, but he said nothing, and he didn't draw back.

And so he had done it. Kissed the younger boy. After some seconds in pure shock, Minoru had started to kiss him back. 

"Yeah right!" He kicked away an empty can that had the misfortune to be in his way. 'What the fuck was I thinking? He didn't kiss me back! Why would he? That was just my sick imagination, damn, damn, damn! What was I thinking?!'

At first the kiss had been very chaste and gentle. Sweet and quite innocent, but then...

"What. The. Fuck. Was. I_. Thinking_?!" 

_-Flashback- _

Minoru laid with his back down on the couch, his shirt on the floor, and Shinbo had began to pull his zipper down when it hit him what he was about to do.

"Oh no!" He drew back and stared down at his friend in horror. "I'm so sorry Minoru!"

"It's okay." He sat up slowly. "It's not like you...did anything." 

'Thank God for that!'

"Just one thing... Why did you do it?"

He looked into the dark brown eyes of his friend, but this time he couldn't bear to hold his gaze for more than a couple of seconds. "I don't know...I just..."

Minoru looked down to his feet. "You don't...like me, do you?"

'He would never talk to me ever again if I told him the truth.' "Of course I don't! I mean, I do like you, but not like that. I really don't know what possessed me into doing that."

Minoru nodded. "Well then." He looked up to the clock on the wall. "It's late, maybe you should go home."

"Yeah, maybe..." 

Minoru picked up his shirt from the floor and put it back on, then he followed Shinbo to the door.

He looked really sad when he said goodbye, but Shinbo supposed he would have done that too if he had been the one who'd nearly been raped by his friend. 

"I'm sorry." He said again. Minoru looked up and sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

'Hm? Why is he s-' Shinbo couldn't even finish that thought before Minoru stood on his toes and pushed his lips against his cheek.

"Even if you don't like me." He pulled away. "I think I may be in love with you." Then he closed the door, leaving Shinbo standing there with wide eyes and an open mouth.

-End flashback-

'His mind must've been pretty screwed up when he said that. Tomorrow he'll wish he hadn't.' With a sigh he looked at his wristwatch. It was almost midnight. "I better go home now. And I better stop talking to myself like this. I'm beginning to sound like Hideki." 

After a couple of minutes he came to a playground. It was empty, except for one person. He walked towards that person, a little worried. She had been on the exactly same spot six hours ago, when he had walked towards Minoru's home.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Shimizu?"

.:End:.


End file.
